Forever Yours
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: Cordelia plays cupid to BA after a misunderstanding gets on their path to happiness


Forever Yours

It was a bright sunny day. Angel was getting used with walking on plain sunlight. And he couldn't stop thinking about going back to Sunnydale... Going back to Buffy. He remembered their prophecy quite well and everything he wished was that she hadn't fallen in love with anyone else.

He made a decision. He walked back to the building where the Angel Investigations INC was settled, came in and grabbed his car's keys. Without thinking twice, he put all his stuff in a box and walked down the stairs. Angel threw the box with his stuff in his car's trunk, came in and started the engine.

He drove some hours before the features of Sunnydale appeared in front of his deep black eyes.

Buffy Summers had a feeling that something great was going to happen with her. Angel's face flashed into her mind. She shoke her head strongly. _'Forget him. He is in LA, you haven't seen him in ages'_ she thought quickly. Laying on her bed, Willow looked at her attentively. The red – haired witch felt Angel's presence moving from LA and she knew exactly where he was driving to.

'Ahn, Buff?'.

'What?'.

'I'm going to Xander's place, I need to talk to him, okay'.

'Want me to go with you?'.

'Oh, no... Don't worry. Rest'.

Buffy nodded. Willow left and, when she was out of their room, smiled softly.

Angel arrived in front of the Summers' house. It was sunset and he could see Buffy at her room's window watching it. The red sunglow around her was making her mote beautiful then even. He admired her until he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. He turned around to see a brunette teenager smiling uneasily and curiously to him. He smiled back.

'Hey'.

'Hey' The girl said 'I'm Dawn Summers'.

'Angel'.

She opened her mouth in awe.

'Damn! So you are Angel, the one my sister can't forget' She stared at him from head to feet 'Good taste my sis has'.

'You're Buffy's sister?' Angel said not understanding _'But when I left there was no brunette sister to Buffy'._

'Yeah. I know we don't look like, but yes, we're sister. Wanna come in?'.

'Sure. But please don't call Buffy, she looks so peaceful upstairs'.

'Kay so'.

They came in talking enthusiastiacally. Dawn told everything about Spike and Buffy's brief affair – and Angel had a hard time trying to hide his hurt feelings.

She had forgotten him after all.

'Dawn, isn't it?'.

'Yup'.

'It's nice to meet you but I have to go now... Work in LA, you know' He kissed her lightly in the cheek and rushed out for his car. The night had fallen completely outside. Dawn was in shock.

'Wait!' She yelled 'Angel!'

Buffy who was in top of the stairs heard her sister yelling the name of her ex. Lover and paled softly. She spoke:

'Dawn... Did you say... Did you say... Angel?'.

'Oh...' Dawn said, uneasily. Buffy hurried to the door 'Yea. He was right here, but I told him about you and Spike...'

The blond stopped dead in her tracks.

'You told him... Bout Spike?'.

'Oh yeah' Dawn said uneasily. Buffy ran through the door and saw Angel's car encircling the corner. She ran down the sidewalk and thanked God silently for the traffic light. He had stopped waiting the light to turn green so he could drive back to LA, back to a life where he didn't have Buffy.

'ANGEL!' The slayer yelled. Angel turned his head behind to see her running to him.

She stopped by his side.

'Get down this car!'.

'Go back to that bleached vampire of my fucked family' He muttered, furiously. Buffy stood there in shock. Then, the shock melted into anger.

'ANGEL! You better get down of this car right now!'.

'No, Miss Summers. I think that British watcher made everything so the prophecy fits you and bleached boy'.

Buffy froze.

'You... remember... the prophecy?'.

'I remember everything that is related to you' He whispered loud enough for her listen 'And I curse myself that I can't forget you'.

The traffic light turned from yellow to green and Angel sped up. The rain started to fall as well as Angel's tears.

_'That's the bad thing of being human. I cry easily now'._

On the traffic light, Buffy was thinking wildly.

_'He still loves me, he still loves me! He had never forgotten!'_ Her mind was yelling. A warm feeling fulfilled her heart as she ran back to her house. She had made a decision. She was going to LA.

Angel fell in his bed, the tears soaking his sheets. He didn't looked up when he heard the door thump downstairs, neither worried to see who was climbing the stairs. All he wanted was to cry until there was no tear left to run down his face. He didn't look up when the door of his room was opened and someone got into.

'Go away!' He yelled.

'Not until we talk, Angel... My love' He heard Buffy's voice from behind. Angel looked up and saw his mate, his life, all soaked against the door, looking so hopeful and so in love.

'I'm not your love... You forgot me...'.

'Never, Angel' She said as she kneeled beside his bed. Softly, she wiped his tears. Then she realized 'Oh... My God' She muttered, watching the tears running down her fingers 'You're crying... Angel... Are you...'

'All human, yeah' He said harshly.

'Oh, Angel... That's why you drove to Sunnydale... Because you're all human?'.

'I wanted to be with you. I fought to be human because of the love I thought we still shared'.

'Angel.. That thing with Spike...'.

'No, Buffy, I understand. He was close and I was here, in LA. You fell for him, and I'm gonna be comprehensive, I'm going back to Ireland. I heard there are some demons and vampires there who need to be staked'.

He could see all the pain in Buffy's green eyes, and it hurt him more.

'I had never gotten over you. You are the one I will love forever, and I want you to know that I'm gonna be forever yours' Angel said softly 'But now please leave, I need to be alone'.

Buffy obeyed, but, when she was going down the stairs she heard Cordelia's voice.

'Buffy?'.

'Hey' The slayer said softly.

'What are you doing here? I thought Angel had gone to Sunnydale'.

'He had... But he heard something about me going nuts on someone's arms and decided I had forgotten him'.

'And had you?'.

'Never' Buffy said, and, shocked, felt a single tear running down her cheek 'I love him with all my heart. I had never loved the other one... Spike, do you remember him?'.

'Oh... My God' Cordelia muttered 'You betrayed Angel with... With Spike?'.

Buffy started to cry for real. Cordelia gave her a long hug.

The next day, Angel woke up with his eyes all red and puffy. He heard Cordelia's voice from outside:

'You better be dressed, young man! We need to talk!'.

He groaned 'Not now, Cordy'.

'Right now or you will regret of letting Buffy go... Again'.

He was fully awake now.

'What did you mean of letting Buffy go?'.

'Well, as you have rejected her, she decided she has nothing to do here in LA so she is leaving. And she loves you, Angel, she truly does. And by the way she is going by bus'.

Angel hurried up to the bus stop a few blocks away.

On the bus stop Buffy looked behind hoping she could see the tall shadow of Angel there. _'Oh, silly, he is all human now'_ She corrected herself. Buffy was going to go into the bus when she felt someone grabbing her arms and pulling her into a tight warm embrace and a passionate kiss.

After they kissed, he said softly:

'Never leave me'.

'Forever yours' She said happily as she touched his forehead with hers.

'Forever yours' Angel replied shortly before kissing her passionately again.


End file.
